Just Be My Everything
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, dokter keren. Sakura haruno, siswi aneh. Apa jadinya kalau mereka harus tinggal seatap!/SasuSaku/(summary pendek sangat)/ Silakan dibaca, sudah itu direview. Hahaha!
1. Chapter 1

"Hm, aku pulang dulu, ya, Sai-kun!" teriak Sakura dari jauh. Ia melambaikan tangan beberapa kali.

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Sai. Ia tersenyum ramah.

Sakura berlari pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Eh?! Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak kencang begini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?!" ucap Sakura risih.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Just Be My Everything! © tsundere**

**Rated: T (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Genre: Romance and drama (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan) :D…**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu!**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sasuke Uchiha, dokter keren. Sakura haruno, siswi aneh. ****Apa jadinya kalau mereka harus tinggal seatap?!/SasuSaku/(summary pendek sangat)/ Silakan dibaca, sudah itu direview. Hahaha!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**-Awal pertemuan 1-**

. . .

**SAKURA HARUNO/ Umur 16 tahun/ Siswi yang agak aneh/ Terampil dalam bidang olahraga/ (Mungkin) menyukai Sai/ Tokoh utama/ Suka memakan buah Strawberry/ Paling anti sama tomat.**

. . .

Maklum, beginilah nasib seorang gadis seperti Sakura yang baru merasakan namanya 'cinta'. Sakura tak mengenal cinta di lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia tak tahu apa itu cinta. Ia tak tahu gejala yang timbul saat merasa jatuh cinta. Ia tidak mengenal hal-hal tersebut sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya yang lebih berpengalaman. Sakura orang yang tertutup. Setiap jam istirahat, ia pasti berada di atap sekolah. Menurutnya, teman yang paling aman baginya hanya Sai seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk periksa. Siapa tahu saja aku terkena penyakit kronis. Bisa gaswat, tuh!"

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti seketika. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah klinik yang berukuran sederhana.

"Klinik Uchiha. Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Buka setiap hari. Mulai pukul 9.00 am sampai 21.00 pm. Eh, bukankah ini rumah Inuzuka-san?! Katanya memang mau pindah hari ini, tapi, uwahhh! Hebat! Begitu pindah, pembelinya langsung ambil tempat. Hebat, malah pemilik barunya langsung buka klinik. Eh, daripada pergi ke rumah sakit, lebih baik aku periksa di sini saja. Lalala~"

Sakura membuka pintu klinik tersebut. BRUK!

Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. "Hei! Bersabarlah! Yang lain juga mengantri!" maki seorang gadis yang ada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura ojigi beberapa kali. "Gomen na! Saya tidak melihat antrian tadi. Sekali lagi minta maaf!"

Sakura membulatkan mata begitu memperhatikan antrian di klinik itu. Mulai dari pintu masuk sampai ruang pemeriksaan. Yang ia herankan, kenapa orang-orang ini mengantri? Apa tidak ada tempat tunggu?! Sakura menoleh lagi kearah kursi tunggu. Kali ini ia makin terkejut. Kursi tunggu sudah dipadati beberapa pengunjung. Dan yang paling mengherankan lagi, kenapa pasiennya adalah perempuan semua?!

"Ehm, maaf. Ada apa di klinik ini sebenarnya?! Apa ada diskon alat kosmetik kesehatan?!" tanya Sakura pada gadis yang tadi tak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Huh, ini bukan diskon alat kosmetik kesehatan. Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang menjabat sebagai dokter di klinik ini adalah seorang pria tampan."

"Hah?! Pria tampan?! Tunggu, tunggu! Jadi kau hanya berpura-pura sebagai pasien? Kau tidak sakit sungguhan, 'kan?!" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin bertemu muka dengan dokter itu. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan hari pertama ini. Eh, semua gadis di sini juga begitu, kok."

Sakura manggut-manggut. 'Setampan apa ia sampai digilai banyak gadis seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya Sakura menunggu di klinik itu. Ia bahkan sudah tertidur pulas di atas kursi tunggu.

"Pasien nomor 75! Silakan memasuki ruang periksa!" ucap asisten klinik itu lewat sebuah mic.

Rupanya itu nomor antrian Sakura. "Pasien nomor 75!" ucap asisten klinik dengan volume suara yang ditambahkan.

"Kyaa!" Sakura terjatuh dari kursi. Ia meringis perlahan. Kemudian mengangkat kartu antriannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Iya! Aku nomor 75!" teriak Sakura spontan.

Asisten klinik ojigi perlahan. "Silakan memasuki ruang periksa."

"Ah, iya. Iya. Terima kasih!"

-xXx-

CKLEK! "Konichiwa!" sapa Sakura begitu memasuki ruang periksa.

"Huh, seorang gadis lagi kah?!" ucap dokter itu memastikan.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. 'Apa salahnya kalau seorang gadis?'

"Duduklah!" pinta dokter itu tegas.

Dokter itu duduk di hadapan Sakura. 'Oh, benar! Ternyata benar sekali. Dokter ini memang keren!' batin Sakura.

"Apa keluhanmu?!" tanya dokter itu malas-malas.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara pada orang yang tidak memberitahukan namanya sendiri."

Dokter itu menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau punya mata, 'kan? Kau tidak lihat namaku telah terpajang sedari tadi di haadapanmu?!"

Skakmat! Malulah Sakura. Ia meringis kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Namamu terlalu kecil. Kau harusnya memasang yang lebih besar."

Sakura menatap nama dokter itu yang terpajang di hadapannya. 'dr. Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi nama kliniknya diambil dari nama marganya itu, ya!'

**. . .**

**SASUKE UCHIHA/ Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam/ Tokoh kedua/ Keren/ Umur 20 tahun/ Karena mengurs klinik jadinya harus tinggal di rumah Sakura/ Penyuka tomat.**

"Sekali lagi. Apa keluhanmu?!" tanya Sasuke sambil mengatukkan jarinya di atas meja.

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. "Jantungku berdetak kencang setiap kali aku berdekatan dengan seseorang! Aku hampir pingsan setiap kali dekat dengannya. Yang ingin kupertanyakan, apakah aku mengidap penyakit kronis akut?!"

Sasuke menaikkkan alis kiri, ia jadi salah tingkah mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura.

"Kalau bicara yang serius, dong!" protes Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas kesal. "Aku bicara serius, kok!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?!"

BRAK! Sakura berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Apa yang salah memangnya?! Itu penyakitku! Kenapa? Kau tak tahu cara menyembuhkannya?!" ucap Sakura.

"Penyakit macam apa itu?! Aku baru mendengarnya." Sasuke berdiri untuk menatap Sakura.

"Huh, harusnya aku tahu. Sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit daripada pergi ke klinik baru yang abal ini."

"Heh, mana ada penyakit seperti itu?! Yang ada malah kau akan dianggap orang aneh! Err, kupastikan saja, ya! Apa kau sedang menggodaku?!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melongo. "Menggodamu?! Kau pikir aku tidak punya harga diri harus menggoda pria yang tidak kukenal sama sekali, hah!?"

"Semua yang datang juga begitu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau salah. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Aku datang sebagai pasien yang sakit. Kau malah memaki pasienmu dan malah mengatainya sedang menggodamu. Dasar dokter kurang ajar. Menyesal aku harus ke tempat ini!"

Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. "Pergilah. Dasar monyet bodoh! Aku tidak mau tahu tentang dirimu dan juga penyakit penggodamu!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Sakura mendelik. Ia melayangkan tatapan tidak suka kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?! Kau marah?! Kau pikir aku takut?!" tantang Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. PLAK! Sakura memukul wajah Sasuke menggunakan bukunya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?! _Say that again_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa memukulku, hah?! Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa memukul?! Aku juga bisa, monyet bodoh!"

PLAK! "Monyet bodoh apa maksudmu?!" teriak Sakura.

Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang tunggu. "Penyakit penggoda apa maksudmu, hah?!" PLAK!

Para asisten klinik pun terkejut menatap kedua orang tersebut.

"Hentikan! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit apa?!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku mempedulikanmu?! Biar tahu rasa kau, bodoh!"

"Hei, kalian! Jangan diam saja. Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Sasuke kepada para asistennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakit sekali…" Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Sasuke-san, sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Sasuke sedang dikompres wajahnya menggunakan air hangat oleh asistennya. Pukulan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi itu ternyata meninggalkan 'jejak-jejak indah'.

Mana Sakura?! Oh, rupanya gadis itu sedang duduk di samping Sasuke sambil meminum secangkir _o-cha_ pemberian asisten klinik. Katanya untuk menenangkan 'hati berapi' Sakura.

"Hah, hangatnya…" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Hei! Dasar gadis berbahaya. Harusnya kau tidak perlu sesadis itu padaku! Huh," Sasuke hendak memukul Sakura, namun tangan Sakura buru-buru mencubit pipi Sasuke dan menyebabkan pria itu berteriak kesakitan karena Sakura menyentuh bagian yang memiliki jejak-jejak indah tersebut.

"Ne, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas tehnya!" Sakura membungkuk pelan. Kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

**-TBC-**

**Apa pendapat kalian tentang fic baru saya ini?**

**Ehm, ada beberapa yang harus saya jelaskan untuk chap pertama ini (bagi yang tidak ingin membacanya, silakan diabaikan):**

**1. Awalnya, judul fic ini adalah 'My Everything'. Kemudian diubah menjadi 'By My Side'. Kemudian diubah '60 Days With You'. Dipikir lagi, ternyata malah kepincut sama 'Just Be My Everything'. Kata-katanya gajauh beda sama kedua judul tadi.**

**2. Fic ini diadaptasi konsep ceritanya dari manga 'My Dinosaur Dentist' karya Masami Morio (kalau gasalah).**

**3. Tadi di bio Sakura, tercantum kata 'orang yang agak aneh'. Maksudnya itu karena Sakura adalah gadis yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir, kelewat polos, dan ceroboh. Yang ngatain Sakura aneh itu bukan author, kok. Yang ngatain adalah teman-temannya Sakura. Ciyus, lho! XO**

**4. Bagian 'Awal Pertemuan' akan dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Jadi, chap 1, 2, dan 3 akan berjudul sama XD**

**5. Setelah dilihat, silakan direview ya! Gak sulit, kok. Ehehehe****…**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Adios!**


	2. Awal pertemuan 2: Kau!

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura begitu memasuki kediamannya.

"Okaeri, Saku. Ayo, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Ohya, Ibu masih sibuk. Hah…" Mebuki kembali memasuki dapur setelah menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Hah?! Kenapa jadi sesibuk itu, sih?! Coba aku lihat ayah dulu, ah." Sakura berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Biasanya Kizashi duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menyeruput secangkir teh pada waktu seperti ini.

Namun, Sakura tak melihat sosok ayahnya di sana. "Lho, tumben ayah tidak berada di sini."

"Saku?! Kau mencari siapa?! Ayahmu?! Kalau dia sedang sibuk di kamarnya!" teriak Mebuki dari dapur.

"Ah, makasih, bu."

Sakura segera berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya. TOK! TOK! TOK! Sakura mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Ayah?!"

BRAK! Pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. "Yo, Saki! Ada apa?! Eh, eh, coba lihat! Bagusnya ayah pakai dasi warna apa?! Coklat atau hitam?! Yang zig-zag ini bagus, tidak?!" tanya Kizashi dengan wajah tergesa-gesa.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rupanya ayah dan ibunya sama-sama sibuknya. "Aku sarankan hitam. Yang zig-zag juga. Soalnya lebih formal. Memangnya ada apa, ayah?!" jawab Sakura asal-asalan.

"Kau tidak diberitahukan ibumu?!"

"Katanya ada tamu yang mau datang. Tapi, kalimat seperti itu saja tidak memuaskan bagiku. Apa ayah bisa menjelaskan?!"

"Oh, itu. Nanti akan ada anak dari teman ayah yang mau tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Hah?! Tinggal di sini?!" Sakura meyakinkan.

"Iya."

"Asyik! Aku punya teman baru!" seru Sakura.

"Tapi, orang itu…dia adalah seorang pria."

Sakura memicingkan mata. "Pria?! Hah, menyebalkan!"

"Tenanglah. Ia lebih dewasa darimu. Ia merupakan orang yang baik."

"Hah? Lebih dewasa berarti lebih tua. Yah, bilang dong kalau tamu itu orang yang lebih tua dariku. Nah, nanti ayah punya teman bermain, deh! Hahaha!"

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Just Be My Everything! © author**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan berbeda dari pikiran kalian.**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sasuke Uchiha, dokter keren. Sakura haruno, siswi aneh. Apa jadinya kalau mereka harus tinggal seatap?!/SasuSaku/(summary pendek sangat)/ Silakan dibaca, sudah itu direview. Hahaha!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**-Awal pertemuan 2: Kau?!-**

"Sakura, kau sedang apa, nak?!" tanya Mebuki dari dapur.

"Ibu, aku sedang membaca. Ada apa memangnya?!"

"Tolong bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan dulu."

"Iya! Aku segera ke sana!" Sakura berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ibu, apa yang bisa kubantu?!" tanya Sakura begitu tiba di dapur.

"Tolong rapikan sayuran untuk nabe itu. Ibu tidak sempat melakukannya!"

Sakura menatap sepanci Sukiyaki Nabe di atas meja. Kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumnya. "Sukiyaki Nabe?! Wah! Lezat!" Sakura menghampiri meja makan.

"Hei, jangan dimakan dulu, ya! Itu untuk tamu!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Iya, deh!" Kemudian Sakura mulai melakukan perintah ibunya untuk mengatur sayuran yang ada pada Nabe itu.

"Oh, ya, Saku, kau sudah tahu tamu kita itu?!"

"Sudah, bu. Tadi ayah yang memberitahukan!" ucap Sakura.

"Hah, baguslah!"

Sakura berbalik menatap ibunya yang tengah mencuci piring sambil membelakanginya. "Baguslah?! Apa maksud ibu?!"

"Eh, eh! Tidak, kok. Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" Mebuki kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

"Sudah, bu. Ya, sudah, masih ada tugas rumah yang belum kukerjakan! Kalau ada perlu, Ibu tinggal memanggilku di ruang tamu saja, ya!"

"Ya."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan rasa penasaran. "Siapa tamu itu?!" gumam Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK! Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk pelan. Sakura berdecak kesal karena acara membacanya diganggu.

"Saki! Tolong buka pintunya! Mungkin itu tamu kita!" ucap Kizashi dari ruang keluarga.

"Hah, baiklah!"

"Seandainya tadi aku tidak mengerjakan tugas di ruang tamu." Tambah Sakura.

CKLEK! "Konban wa!" sapa orang itu.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat orang itu. 'Inikah tamunya?' pikir Sakura.

Orang itu juga menatap Sakura. Diam sesaat. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu.

JIIT! "Kau!?" pekik orang itu dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kau 'kan dokter Uchiha sialan itu!" teriak Sakura.

"Enak saja. Kau pasien aneh dengan penyakit penggoda!"

"Geez!" Kalau di anime, sudah dipastikan akan ada petir antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sudah ada semenit mereka berdiam diri. Sampai Sasuke mulai buka suara.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Sakura mendelik. "Hah?! Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu! Ini rumahku, bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

Karena sedari tadi yang mereka dengar hanya teriakan, Kizashi dan Mebuki bergegas menuju ke pintu depan.

"Sasuke!? Rupanya ini sungguh kau, ya?!" ucap Kizashi sambil beranjak memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura tertohok. Kemudian menjauhkan ayahnya dari Sasuke. "Ayah! Ayah salah orang. Aku yakin dia bukan tamu kita!"

"Saki, dialah tamu kita. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, salah. Dia adalah dr. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ne? Jadi ayah mengenal makhluk tak bermoral ini?"

Kizashi menatap Sakura. "Makhluk tak bermoral bagaimana?!"

"Dia mengejekku monyet bodoh dan penggoda, ayah!"

"Bukan kau, tapi penyakitmu itu yang kuejek penggoda! Ralat itu!" protes Sasuke.

"Hah?! Memangnya kenapa? Itu urusanku! Kenapa kau yang protes, huh!?" ucap Sakura.

"Kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain!?" tanya Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"I-iya. Seperti itulah!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku mendatangi kliniknya! Aku mau memeriksa penyakitku!"

"Hah?! Kau sakit, saku?!" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, sebenarnya."

"Sakit apa?!" ucap Kizashi dengan wajah histeris.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu juga. Aku 'kan sudah bilang waktu itu aku periksa ke kliniknya untuk mengetahui penyakitku ini!"

"Huh, sudah kuduga orang tuamu tidak megetahuinya. Ternyata benar! Kau datang ke klinik ku semata-mata hanya ingin menemuiku!" timpal Sasuke.

"Heh, diamlah! Kau jangan menyerocos seenaknya, ya! Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau datang ke klinik amatir nan jelek begitu…" gerutu Sakura.

"Enak saja! Itu bukan klinik amatiran, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti. Sasuke, kau masuk dulu. Tidak enak kalau di luar pada malam yang cukup dingin ini." Mebuki menyarankan.

"Terima kasih!" Sasuke membungkuk perlahan dan memasuki rumah. Ia tersenyum manis dalam artian kemenangan kepada Sakura.

"Cih!" Sakura mendecih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, silakan dimakan, Sasuke." ujar Kizashi.

Sasuke menatap kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"…"

Mebuki yang menyadarinya segera buka suara. "Oh, Sakura, ya! Sepertinya dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya! Hehe, dia memang seperti itu. Santai saja." ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ah, iya! Bagaimana dengan klinik mu?!" tanya Kizashi.

"Saat ini sudah berjalan. Tapi, aku tidak mendapat awal yang baik hari ini."

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Mebuki.

"Yah, bukannya sombong, pasienku hanya orang-orang yang sedang beralasan! Mereka datang sebagai pasien bohongan!"

"Hahaha, Sakura juga termasuk, ya!? Hm, sebenarnya Sakura itu anak yang kurang bergaul. Karena anak tunggal, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, dia gadis yang kuat, kok!" jelas Mebuki.

'Kuat makannya kali!' batin Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

"Dia juga hebat dalam olahraga!" tambah Kizashi.

'Cih, paling-paling hebat dan mendapat nilai karena Tuhan! Wkwkwk...' batin Sasuke lagi.

"Dia juga pintar!" seru Mebuki sambil mengacungkan jempol.

'Pintar ngibul, sih, mungkin iya!' batin Sasuke. Masih sambil memutar bola mata, bosan.

"Dia juga terampil di ranjang!" celetuk Kizashi.

PIK! Sasuke membulatkan mata. "Hah?! Maksudnya?!" Kali ini ia tidak mengumpat Sakura. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, meski tak begitu nampak. Bagaimana pun juga, perkataan seperti itu malah akan membuat orang lain berpikir 'miring'.

Kizashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jangan berpikir sembarangan. Maksudnya itu kami selalu bermain perang bantal. Dan setiap kali bermain, Sakura selalu memenangkannya!" Ia menyengir.

"Sakura memang terampil." Mebuki menambahkan.

Sasuke ikut nyengir, lebar malah. "Anak yang cukup hebat…" puji Sasuke seadanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau istirahat di kamar ini, ya. Kalau ada butuh minta tolong saja sama Sakura. Kamarnya berseberangan dengan kamarmu, kok."

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke. Kamu harus beres-beres sendirian. Soalnya kami ada urusan dan harus keluar. Semoga kau bisa cepat akrab dengan Sakura!" ucap Mebuki.

Sasuke ojigi. "Terima kasih, paman, bibi."

"Haihh, jangan sungkan. Panggil Ayah dan Ibu saja. Anggap kami orang tuamu di sini."

"Terima kasih!"

"Ya, sudah. Kami pergi dulu."

**-xXx-**

Sasuke mulai membersihkan kamar barunya. Ia mulai mengangkat barang-barang keluar kamarnya. Yang jadi masalah, ia tak tahu dimana gudang rumah ini.

Sasuke mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan.

BLAM! Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka setelah Sasuke lama menunggu.

"Hah? Ada apa ke kamarku?!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin tanya. Dimana gudang rumah ini? Barang-barang yang kubereskan cukup banyak."

Sakura menatap barang-barang yang baru saja di bereskan oleh Sasuke. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Ayah atau Ibu, 'kan?"

"Orang tuamu sedang keluar."

"Oh, gudangnya ada di ruang bawah tanah!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Setidaknya sebagai tuan rumah kau harus bersikap ramah pada tamu."

JIIT! Sakura mentapa Sasuke tajam. "Huh, baiklah. Ikuti aku!"

Sampai akhirnya Sakura tiba di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cream. Sakura hendak kembali ke kamarnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menghalaunya.

"Mengenai penyakitmu…"

"Eh? Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Itu sudah berlalu..."

"Bukan! Sebenarnya itu bukan penyakit kronis. Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Sakura membulatkan mata. "Eh? Jatuh cinta?!"

"Iya. Makanya aku mengira kau sedang menggodaku. Aku mulai mengerti ketika ibumu bercerita bahwa kau jauh dari pergaulan. Orang tuamu khawatir karena kau anak tunggal."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Jadi begitu?! Aku sedang jatuh cinta?! Jatuh cinta? Wah, kawaii!" Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia loncat-loncat gaje di tangga.

"Eh-hei. Berhati-hatilah..." saran Sasuke.

BRUK! Sakura terjatuh karena saking senangnya. Sakura, sih bukan masalah kalau terjatuh. Tapi, kalau jatuhnya di hadapan Sasuke, bisa hancur harga dirinya.

"Ups! Aku terlalu heboh…" Sakura menertawai kecerobohannya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Kalau jalan itu hati-hati!"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan ucapan Sasuke. "Hehehe, ya. Kau benar, dokter!"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih terduduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apakah kau keseleo?!"

Nyaris saja Sasuke menyentuh kaki Sakura, namun Sakura segera bergerak cepat. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya itu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

BLUSH! 'Tampan! Lho? Lho? Kenapa denganku?' batin Sakura panik.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Woahahahaha! Kau terperangkap, Haruno. Kau memerah dengan senyuman mautku ini, 'kan?!"

'Ralat! Ralat kata 'tampan' itu! Dia menyebalkan! Kenapa juga tadi aku harus memerah?! Kenapa aku harus salah tingkah di depannya tadi? Dasar Sakura bodoh!' rutuk Sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa malu.

**-TBC-**

Waaaaahhhhh, kawaii! Setelah membaca fic ini, bolehkah saya meminta repiu dari para readers sekalian? Satu review sangat berharga bagi author! _v


End file.
